drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Drache (Griechisches Märchen)
Der Drache ist ein griechisches Märchen, jedoch spielt der namensgebende Drache nur in dessen erster Hälfte eine Rolle. Geschichte Das Märchen beginnt mit einem König, der auf der Jagd einen wunderschönen Hirschen sieht und diesem folgt, bis er ihn in einem Garten aus den Augen verliert und sich auf der Suche nach dem Rückweg verläuft. Auf der Suche fand er eine Tür, die in einen anderen Garten voller goldener Bäume und diamantener Kräuter führte. Dort fand er eine schöne Rose und wollte sie abschneiden. Als er dies aber versuchte, kam ein Faden aus der Rose und fesselte ihn. Da er sich nicht befreien konnte schrie er um Hilfe, und mit Getöse kam ein gewaltiger Drache aus dem Gestrüpp. Als dieser roch, dass der Gefangene ein König war, bot er ihm an, ihn zu befreien, wenn er ihm in einem Monat seine Tochter zur Frau gäbe. Der König willigte schweren Herzens ein, wurde befreit und ritt nach Hause. Gegenüber seinen drei Töchtern verschwieg der König dieses Erlebnis, doch als der Tag, an dem er eine dem Drachen zur Frau geben solle, näherkam, erkannten die Kinder, wie traurig ihr Vater wirkte. Sie überredeten ihn, ihnen zu erzählen was der Grund dafür sei, und er teilte ihnen die traurige Nachricht mit. Die beiden älteren Töchter des Königs weigerten sich, den Drachen zu heiraten, die Jüngere jedoch willigte ihrem Vater zuliebe ein. Sie reiste mit ihrem Vater zum Drachen, der sie in prächtige Gewänder gehüllt und mit einem großen Gefolge empfing und in seinen Palast führte, in dem die Tapeten aus Gold und die Möbel aus Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen bestanden. Jedoch hörte man im ganzen Palast von Ferne ein dumpfes Stöhnen. Nach der Hochzeit beschenkte der Drache den König reichlich und bat ihn, seine Tochter oft zu besuchen. Als sie mit ihrem neuen Ehemann allein war verließ der Drache jeden Tag das Haus, gab der Prinzessin aber alle Schlüssel für das Schloss und sagte ihr, dass sie jedes Zimmer besuchen dürfe bis auf eines am Ende des Schlosses. Es ging sehr lange so dahin, ohne dass die Prinzessin das verbotene Zimmer öffnete. Eines Tages aber, als der Drache für 3 Monate das Haus verließ, überkam die Prinzessin die Neugier und sie öffnete das verbotene Zimmer. Darin fand sie, in einem Abgrund, einen Jüngling, und sie rettete ihn aus dem Loch. Als er oben war erkannte sie ihn als einen vom Drachen verletzten und gefangenen Prinzen und sie heilte seine Wunde, was drei Wochen dauerte. Sie sandte den Prinzen nach Hause und gebot ihm, einen goldenen Schrank zu bauen, der sich nur von innen öffnen lässt. Diesen soll er am Palast des Drachen feilbieten und sie würde ihn kaufen und hineinklettern. Wenn der Drache sie dann nicht finden könne würde er alle ihre Sachen verkaufen, auf dass sie ihn nicht mehr an seine verschwundene Braut erinnern. Der Prinz jedoch soll zuhause keinesfalls seine Mutter küssen, da er sonst die Prinzessin vergessen würde. Der Prinz kehrte nach Hause und bestellte gleich am ersten Tag nach seiner Ankunft den Schrank und verweigerte seiner Mutter jegliche Küsse. In der Nacht jedoch schlich sie sich in sein Gemach und küsste ihn im Schlaf. Als der Prinz aufwachte, wusste er nichts mehr von seinem Erlebnis und von dem Schrank und jagte den Goldschmied fort, als er den Schrank am nächsten Tag brachte. Der Goldschmied versuchte nun verzweifelt, den Schrank zu verkaufen, und kam so auch an den Palast des Drachen. Die Prinzessin kaufte ihn und gebot ihm und seinen Kaufleuten, in zwei Monaten wiederzukommen und den Schrank wieder zu kaufen, zu dem Prinzen zu bringen und ihn diesem, so billig wie nötig, zu verkaufen. Sie werde sie dafür schon entschädigen. Kurz bevor der Drache heimkam sperrte die Prinzessin sich mit einigen Vorräten in den Schrank ein und es geschah, wie sie vorausgesehen hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Frau und auch der Jüngling im Abgrund weg war, verkaufte er all ihre Sachen, einschließlich dem Schrank, an die zurückgekehrten Kaufleute, die den Schrank sogleich zum Prinzen brachten und ihn so lange belästigten, bis er den Schrank billig kaufte und in sein Zimmer stellte. Als der Prinz jeden Tag außer Hause Unterricht hatte, stellte seine Mutter ihm immer einen Teller mit Essen ins Zimmer und die Prinzessin aß es jeden Tag. Nach zwei Tagen ohne Essen sprach der Prinz seine Mutter darauf an und sie schlug vor, einen Tag zuhause zu bleiben, um zu sehen, wer ihm jeden Tag sein Essen stahl. Als er so die Prinzessin traf erinnerte er sich wieder an alles und entschuldigte sich vielmals bei ihr. Er erbat die Mutter, ihm in Zukunft eine doppelte Portion zu bringen, und so ging es eine lange Zeit dahin. Als der Prinz eines Tages in den Krieg ziehen musste, bat er seine Mutter, weiterhin täglich Essen in sein Zimmer zu bringen und den Schrank nicht zu verrücken. Der Prinz hatte eine Tante, die ihm ihre Tochter zu Frau geben wollte. Seit er jedoch den goldenen Schrank hatte, kam er die Cousine nicht mehr besuchen und die Tante argwöhnte, dass der Schrank etwas damit zu tun hätte. Sie lieh sich von der Mutter des Prinzen also den Schrank für einen Tag und warf ihn ins Feuer. Die Prinzessin aber entkam in Gestalt eines Vogels und flog davon, woraufhin die Tante wütend den Schrank zurückgab. Als der Prinz heimkehrte sah er den leeren Schrank und trauerte um seine Prinzessin. Eines Tages kehrte der Vogel jedoch zurück und verwandelte sich wieder in die Prinzessin, die ihm das Geschehene erzählte. Sogleich ließen sie sich heimlich trauen. Offiziell jedoch willigte er ein, die Cousine zu heiraten. Auf der Hochzeit war auch die Prinzessin anwesend, und als der Prinz gebeten wurde, seine Braut zum Altar zu führen, nahm er nicht die Cousine, sondern seine Ehefrau und erzählte allen Anwesenden, was passiert war. Daraufhin erklärte er der Tante den Krieg, gewann diesen und ließ die Tante und Cousine hinrichten. Später erbte die Prinzessin das Reich ihres Vaters, da ihre Geschwister gestorben waren, und das Paar herrschte glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage über das doppelte Königreich. Ähnliche Märchen Das Motiv des Mannes, in diesem Fall ein Drache, der ein Mädchen heiratet und ihr Zutritt zu jedem Raum in seinem Schloss gewährt bis auf einen, teilt sich dieses Märchen mit dem Märchen Blaubart. In diesem befinden sich in dem Raum allerdings die Leichen seiner früheren Bräute. Anders als der Drache kehrt Blaubart außerdem zu früh heim und ertappt seine Braut auf frischer Tat. Das Motiv des verbotenen Raumes kommt auch im französischen Märchen von Eleonore von Aquitanien und dem Drachenprinz vor, jedoch ist das Geheimnis in dem Raum ein anderes. Das Motiv des Mannes, der eine seiner Töchter an einen Drachen verheiraten muss, wobei sich die Jüngste freiwillig meldet, kommt auch in dem auf einem chinesischen Märchen basierenden Buch The Dragon Prince: A Chinese Beauty & the Beast Tale vor. Quellen * Bernhard Schmidt (1877), Griechische Märchen, Sagen und Volkslieder, CreateSpace Independent Publishing Platform (2013), [[]], via Sagen.at: Der Drache Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Drachenlegenden